Numberjacks (Show)
Numberjacks is a British children's television series. Originally the United States. between September 3, 2007 although merchandise was released and on Discovery Kids channel also. It was first shown at 11/10c on the same day only showed it for a week due to the half term break and then the future episodes were shown on Discovery Kids ended on December 11, 2009. It was produced by Discovery Kids and features a mixture of computer-generated animation and live-action. The shows has a swing of science fiction in it, as the Numbers take residence in a couch in a house, everything around them moves of its own accord, and Humans must be s's' Are animated characters (the numbers 0 to 9) who live in an ordinary sofa and solve problems outside; each episode has the same structure. At the beginning of the episode, some of the Numberjacks are engaged in an activity, that would have relevance to the problem that is later discovered - then, an "agent" (who was a live-action child) calls in and describes the problem that is occurring. One (or two) of the Numberjacks go out into the real world to solve the problem while the remaining Numberjacks stay in the sofa and watch their progress on a screen. They will discover a meanie causing trouble or a smaller numberjacks causing trouble. The meanies are shape japer, numbertaker, spooky spoon, puzzler and problem blob. They all cause different problems, for example, the problem blob causes problems with maths. As soon as the problem is understood, Five imagines what else could go wrong if the problem wasn't solved (often wondering what would happen to the Dancing Cow, who never actually made any physical appearance in the real world). Once outside, the Numberjacks are shown in a live-action setting (although themselves still animated); they diagnose their problems by examination, and with help from additional ideas from the agents, who call into the base. The problem can either be caused by one of the antagonists, or one of the younger Numberjacks (Zero, One or Two), who probably got brainwashed by them, escaping from the sofa and inadvertently making things go wrong. Problems are solved by using "Brain Gain," a magical force of power activated by use of a machine in the sofa and transferred to the Numberjack. Once the problem is solved, the Numberjacks return to their base, replay what happened on a screen and then challenge the viewer to think about a related problem and "call the Numberjacks"; the problems encountered are all based upon simple mathematical concepts, and the programme is intended to stimulate young children's interest in mathematics. On satellite, digital, and cable TV, a link to Numberjacks often appeared in the corner of the screen and sometimes on (for example) gardening programmes as a way of helping people with basic numeracy. Theme Song Lyrics In an ordinary sofa, in a ordinary room, are extraordinary heroes standing by tostunning by the zoom! To wherever they‘re needed they’re speeding out today, the Numberjacks are on their way! They will help you with your problems, They are waiting for your call, no problem is too big for them! No problem is too small, things are going to be wrong but you can bet it’s not for long, the Numberjacks are on their way, the Numberjacks are on their way! Category:Numberjacks